CCSG salary support is requested for eight Consortium investigators to serve as staff investigators. Each of the individuals described in this section are principal investigators on peer-reviewed research projects or are clinical investigators actively engaged in translational research;all make important Consortium-wide contributions to the scientific research of other investigators in ways that exceed their formal research collaborations and funded research grants. The individuals and their areas of expertise relevant to their staff investigator role are: Dr. Nora Disis - Translational research for solid-tumor cancers, cancer vaccines Dr. Denise Galloway - Infection-associated cancers Dr. Hannah Linden - Inclusion of underserved populations in clinical trials Dr. Maxine Linial - Interdisciplinary training and education Dr. David Mankoff - Molecular imaging of solid tumor malignancies Dr. John Thompson - Phase I clinical trials Dr. Cornelia Ulrich - Molecular epidemiology Dr. Cassian Yee - Cancer immunotherapy